I Don't Care
by Angela Kim
Summary: I Don't care who you are, where are you come from, and what you did as long as you love me and I love you. Kyusung fiction from author gaje. My first fic request. enjoy read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Kim Yeon Jae**

**Title : I Don't Care**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun x Yesung (Kyusung pairing). **

**Cast : Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Kibum, Jung Yunho, Jung Jaejong, Choi Yoona.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt,Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni berasal dari pikiran saia but seluruh cast bukan milik saia. **

**Warning : Boys Love (BL), M-Preg, OOC.**

**Cerita ini adalah hasil request dari Griffo205 . Mianhe saengi jika cerita ini jelek dan tak sesuai keinginanmu. **

**KYUSUNG **

SM University merupakan salah satu universitas terkenal di Korea Selatan sebagian besar mahasiswanya adalah anak-anak dari para penguasa juga anak-anak dengan IQ diatas normal atau bisa dikatakan mensa level. Sebut saja Jung Kyuhyun namja tampan anak dari pasangan milioner nomor satu di Korea Selatan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Selain tampan dan kaya Kyuhyun juga adalah mahasiswa terpintar dengan IQ mencapai 180. Tak heran jika dia menjadi idola bagi para yeoja atau namja berstatus uke. Selain Kyuhyun ada juga Kim Kibum sepupu Kyuhyun. Namja yang dijuluki frozen prince ini tak kalah pintar, tampan dan tekenal dari Kyuhyun. Dia adalah anak dari Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan Kim Young Woon. Dan masih banyak anak-anak pintar, tampan, cantik, dan kaya lainnya.

Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum, Kim Yesung hanyalah seorang namja yatim piatu yang miskin dengan masa lalu yang kelam. Adalah sebuah keberuntungan baginya dapat melanjutkan studi di SM University karena beasiswanya yang didapatnya. Mahasiswa tingkat 4 jurusan Seni Musik ini adalah namja pendiam dan anti sosial. Lihat saja sekarang disaat semua mahasiswa sedang bercengkrama dan bercanda, dia malah menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati kesendiriannya dengan headphone yang terpasang pada kedua telinganya. Kelopak mata yang menutup menyembunyikan sepasang manic hitam kelam, surai selembut sutra dengan poni yang menjuntai berkibar-kibar karena tiupan semilir angin. Kulitnya yang putih mulus nampak bersinar karena terpaan sinar senja memberikan kesan manis bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Manisnya". Gumam seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi Yesung.

"Nugu?" Tanya namja lainnya

"Tak kusangka taman belakang yang terkenal angker menyimpan pemandangan seindah ini." Namja itu terus bergumam tak menghiraukan pertanyaan namja lainnya

"Aish… Cho Kyuhyun kau bicara apa sih?" Kesal Kibum karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab

"Lihatlah ke pohon maple itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Yesung

"Omo… cantiknya. Siapa dia? Aku tak pernah melihatnya di kampus."

"Molla, aku juga baru pertama kali ini melihatnya." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Jangan-jangan dia adalah hantu mahasiswa yang gantung diri di pohon itu." Ucap Kibum

"Kibum-ah".

"Ne?"

"Tak kusangka kata-kata itu akan terlontar dari mulut seorang frozen prince yang terkenal akan sifat cueknya."

"Aku juga bingung kenapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutku. Sepertinya mulutku keseleo." Jawab Kibum dan dibalas tatapan cengo dari Kyuhyun.

"Ha… ya sudahlah. Tapi aku penasaran siapa dia?"

"Penasaran ya? Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja sampai dia bangun terus kita ikuti dia." Usul Kibum

"Ya! Kau memang sepupuku yang paling pintar."

"Terima kasih sepupuku yang tampan."

**KYUSUNG**

Tak terasa malam telah melingkupi Seoul dan selama itu juga Kyuhyun dan Kibum bertahan untuk memperhatikan Yesung yang masih setia menutup kelopak matanya. Benar-benar tipe pejuang.

"Aish…. Namja itu sebenarnya tidur atau pingsan sih? Kenapa belum bangun-bangun juga?" Gerutu Kibum

"Jangan mengeluh, kalau tidak mau menemaniku silakan angkat kaki dari sini." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Ne…ne…. mian."

"sssttt! Diamlah. Dia sudah bangun. Ayo siap-siap dan kita ikuti dia." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melihat Yesung yang terbangun dan siap-siap untuk beranjak dari tempatnya beristirahat tadi.

**KYUSUNG**

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang mengendarai mobil masing-masing terus mengikuti Yesung yang mengendarai motor bututnya. Awalnya Yesung tidak peduli dengan dua mobil dibelakangnya tapi setelah dia memasuki jalanan yang sepi kedua mobil tersebut terus mengikutinya dan hal ini menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Yesung. Rasa takut mulai menjalar dalam dirinya dan tanpa pikir panjang Yesung kemudian mematikan lampu depan dan belakang motornya serta mematikan mesin motornya setelah itu secara perlahan masuk ke dalam lorong yang sempit nan gelap.

"Aish…. Kemana anak itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sepertinya kita ketahuan Kyu." Kibum yang telah berada disamping Kyuhyun menimpali.

"Shit." Umpat Kyuhyun

"Hah…. sepertinya sepupuku yang tampan ini sedang jatuh cinta." Cibir Kibum

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku. Kau itu sedang jatuh cinta tepatnya love at first sight pada namja asing."

"Sepertinya begitu. Ah sudahlah kita pulang. Besok aku akan mencari tahu tentang dia kau mau membantukan Bummie."

"Ne Kyunnie…."

**KYUSUNG**

"Yesung-ah.. kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu sepucat itu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang namja manis berambut blonde keemasan bertanya dengan nada khawatir pada Yesung.

"Gwaenchana, hyung."

"Yakin? Lalu kenapa wajahmu sepucat itu?"

"Entahlah hyung, tadi sewaktu pulang aku merasa diikuti."

"Mwo? Jinja? Lalu kau tahu siapa yang mengikutimu?"

"Tidak tahu. Karenanya aku takut hyung. Takut orang-orang itu mengetahui keberadaanku." Ucap Yesung dengan nada takut.

"Tenanglah tak perlu takut ada aku dan donghae hyung yang menjagamu." Ucap Hyukjae sambil membawa Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"Ne, gomawo hyukkie hyung."

"hmhmhm… sudah selesai acara mesra-mesraannya? Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan layanilah para tamu." Donghae datang menginterupsi kegiatan Yehyuk.

"Ne, Donghae hyung mianhe." Ucap Yesung dan setelah itu menuju ruang ganti pegawai untuk mengganti seragam pegawainya. Yesung saat ini bekerja di bar milik pasangan suami-suami Haehyuk. Merekalah yang merawat Yesung selama ini sejak mereka menemukan Yesung yang meringkuk kedinginan dikolong jembatan 5 tahun yang lalu. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu. Yesung dibar ini hanya bekerja sebagai bartender dan sesekali menjadi penyanyi.

**KYUSUNG**

Seperti biasanya, seluruh penghuni SM University selalu dibuat terpana oleh Jung Kyuhyun dan sepupunya Kim Kibum. Dengan langkah tegas mereka berdua menyusuri koridor kampus menuju kantin. Sesekali Kyuhyun melemparkan senyumannya pada yeoja-yeoja genit yang berusaha mencari perhatiannya sementara Kibum tampak asyik dengan kamus kedokteran ditangannya.

"Hyung apa kau sudah menemukan identitas namja kemarin?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum saat mereka telah sampai di kantin.

"Ne. aku sudah mengetahui semua tentangnya. Berterima kasihlah pada otakku yang jenius ini sehingga bisa menghacker data-data mahasiswa.

"Jinja, gomawo hyung. Lalu siapa dia?"

"Namanya Kim Yesung umurnya 20 tahun mahasiswa semester 4 jurusan Seni Musik. Dia itu yatim piatu dan namja yang pendiam serta anti sosial tak heran jika kita mengenalnya kemarin. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau ketahui tentang dia sebelum kau mendekatinya."

"Apa hyung?"

"Dia adalah…." Kibum berbisik pada Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan mengerti Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak peduli tentang masa lalunya hyung, yang aku tahu adalah fakta bahwa aku telah mencintainya pada pandangan pertama. Dia adalah namja satu-satunya yang berhasil membuat jantungku berpacu cepat."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hyung akan membantu dan selalu mendukungmu."

"Gomawo hyung."

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menemuinya di tempat kemarin."

"Baiklah. Fighting!"

**KYUSUNG**

"Kyu." Panggil Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggunya di koridor kampus."

"Ne, hyung."

"Mianhe, Hyung tidak bisa menemanimu menemui dia. Hyung ada praktek tambahan sore ini di Seoul Hospital. Kau tidak apa-apa kan menemuinya sendiri.?"

"Ne, hyung gwaenchana."

"Ya sudah. Bye!

"Bye hyung!"

Setelah itu Kibum berlari ke arah parkiran sementara Kyuhyun mengarahkan langkahnya ke taman belakang kampus. Kibum dan Kyuhyun memang tak sejurusan. Kibum yang mengambil jurusan Kedokteran dan Kyuhyun yang mengambil jurusan Bisnis Internasional. Hal itulah yang membuat dia harus pergi sendiri saat ini.

Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti tak jauh dari pohon maple dimana seorang namja manis sedang tertidur dengan headphone ditelinganya. Perlahan namun pasti langkah Kyuhyun mendekati sang Yesung yang sedang tertidur.

"Omo, dia benar-benar manis dan sangat polos saat tidur." Monolog Kyuhyun saat dirinya tepat berada dihadapan Yesung.

Yesung yang saat itu tidak benar-benar tertidur merasa terusik dengan kehadiran seseorang dihadapannya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan terkejut dengan sosok dihadapannya.

"Kyu…Kyuhyun."

"ekh.. kau mengenalku? Bagaimana bisa? Aku belum memperkenalkan diri padamu."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenali idola kampus." Ucap Yesung dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu karena namja yang disukainya secara diam-diam sedang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memperkenalkan diri padamu."

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Yesung

"Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Tapi bisakah kau mengangkat wajahmu aku kesulitan melihat wajah manismu."

Blush

Yesung benar-benar malu dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sudah seperti ebi sekarang.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin mengangkat wajahmu eoh. Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengangkatnya." Tangannya Kyuhyun terulur ke dagu Yesung dan mengangkat wajah manis milik Yesung.

_"Manisnya"_ Batin Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Yesung dengan semburat pink pada sepasang pipi gembulnya. Sementara Yesung hanya terdiam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Sentuhan Kyuhyun bagaikan hipnotis bagi Yesung.

Sosok dihadapan Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar menggoda imannya apalagi bibir ranumnya yang merah bak delima membuat Kyuhyun tergoda untuk mencicipinya. Dan entah keberanian dari mana Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada delima Yesung. Yesung benar-benar terkejut dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk melakukan perlawanan. Secara perlahan Kyuhyun menyapukan lidahnya pada bibir yesung, menghisapnya dalam-dalam merasakan manisnya. Merasa tak ada perlawanan Kyuhyun semakin gencar melancarkan aksinya digitnya bibir bagian bawah Yesung yang membuat Yesung membuka mulutnya setelah itu Kyuhyun melesatkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Yesung, menginvasi seluruh penghuni goa itu dan mengajak lidah Yesung bertarung. Yesung hanya mampu membalas seadanya. Setelah dirasakan kebutuhan oksigennya menipis Yesung pun memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun, mengerti isyarat Yesung Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pagutannya.

Hiks

Hiks

Sebuah isakan lolos dari mulut Yesung saat Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya.

"hiks…kenapa….hiks…kenapa"?

"Mianhe, aku tak sengaja."

"Mwo, tak sengaja? Tak tahukah kau telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku."

"What? Ciuman pertamamu? Jinja? Jadi aku yang pertama?" Kyuhyun berteriak kegirangan

"Apa maksudmu yang pertama? Apa kau sengaja untuk mempermainkanku? Dengan siapa kau taruhan untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku?" Yesung berteriak marah.

"Ekh… taruhan? Sepertinya kau telah salah paham chagi."

Blush

Sekali lagi Yesung merona saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya chagi."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku chagi?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Dan aku begitu senang saat akulah yang pertama menciummu. Maukah kau menjadai pacarku? Aku tahu ini begitu cepat tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu disini kemarin. Kaulah yang berhasil membuatku penasaran dank arena saking penasarannya aku mengikutimu kemarin."

"Jadi kau yang mengikuti kemarin?" Mata Yesung melotot sempurna mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Belum selesai rasa syoknya akan pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun Yesung harus kembali terkejut dengan fakta selanjutnya.

"Ne, jadi maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Yesung tampak berpikir akan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, wajahnya tertunduk sedih."

"Mian, Kyu aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi pacarmu."

"Wae? Apa karena masa lalu mu? Dengar baik-baik aku tidak peduli tentang masa lalumu, siapa dirimu, dari mana kau berasa bahkan apa yang telah kau lakukan di masa lalu selama kamu mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu."

"Kau… darimana kau tahu?"

"Tidak penting darimana aku tahu yang jelas aku lakukan semua itu karena aku mencintaimu dan penasaran akan sosok mu. Jadi maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Yesung bimbang, dia memang mencintai Kyuhyun tapi masa lalunya terus membayangi dia takut Kyuhyun akan ikut terseret dalam masalahnya.

"Yesung-ah, apa yang kau khawatirkan? Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ne."

"Lalu apakah kau ingin menjadi pacarku?"

"Ne."

"Gomawo chagi. Mulai sekarang kau hanya akan menjadi milikku. Kim Yesung hanya milik Jung Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun berteriak dan memeluk Yesung

_"Tuhan kuharap ini bukan keputusan yang salah. Aku benar-benar mencintainya" _Inner Yesung dalam pelukan Kyuhyun

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang".

**KYUSUNG**

"Sungie, dimana kau sekarang chagi? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mian eomma tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Eomma harap kau baik-baik saja." Seorang namja manis tampak berbicara pada selembar foto using seorang namja yang sedang menggendong namja cilik berusia sekitar 5 tahun.

"Heechul-ah."

"Ne, bos."

"Cepat temani tamu di ruangan 15".

"Ne, bos."

**KYUSUNG**

"Chullie-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kabarmu dengan anak kita? Mian karena aku tidak bisa menentang appa dan eommaku. Tapi, jujur hingga sekarang aku masih mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu.

"Wonnie, bolehkah aku masuk?" Seorang yeoja tampak bertanya dari balik pintu ruang kerja namja yang dipanggil Wonnie.

"Ne, masuklah".

Ceklek

"makanlah. Kau belum makan malam kan? Jangan terlalu larut dalam pekerjaan hingga mengabaikan kesehatanmu." Ucap Yoona isteri dari namja tersebut sambil meletakkan nampan berisi semangkok sop iga dengan segelas air putih.

"Gomawo."

"Ne".

Blam

Setelah mengantarkan Yoona keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan jatuh terduduk lemas didepan ruangan tersebut.

_"Sepentingkah itu dirinya bagimu hingga kau tak melihat padaku? Apa dia begitu berharga? Lihatlah aku, aku juga mencintaimu Choi Siwon. Tak cukupkan 20 tahun untuk membuatmu melihatku. Tahukah kau aku begitu sakit benar-benar sakit membina rumah tangga dengan orang yang sama sekali tak mencintaiku._

**KYUSUNG**

"Eomma, bagaimana kabarmu? Sungie harap eomma baik-baik saja. Eomma tak disakiti ahjussi-ahjussi itu kan? Eomma sekarang Sungie telah memiliki pacar. Dia namja yang sangat tampan, pintar juga kaya. Tapi, Sungie takut dia akan meninggalkan Sungie sama seperti yang appa lakukan." Yesung nampak bercerita pada foto seorang namja cantik ditangan kanannya sementara tangan yang lainnya memegang erat kalung berbandul love berukiran "SH". Satu-satunya peninggalan eommanya.

_"Tuhan, kuharap Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkanku sama seperti yang appa lakukan pada eomma."_ Mohon Yesung sebelum larut dalam alam mimpinya.

**T B C**

**Annyeong, angela balik lagi nech dengan new ff. **

**Gimana? Ff'y bagus ngga? Atau jelek? Ngebosenin mungkin?**

**Tapi, sekalipun jelek dan ngebosenin, kuharap kalian ingin memberikan pendapat pada kotak yang telah tersedia.**

**Buat Griffo205, gimana ff'y? Apa sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan? Mianhe saengi hanya ini yang mampu eonnie buat.**

**Last Word**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Kim Yeon Jae**

**Title : I Don't Care**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun x Yesung (Kyusung Pairing) slight Kyuhyun x Luna**

**Cast : Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Kibum, Jung Yunho, Jung Jaejoong, Choi Yoona **

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni berasal dari pikiran saia but all of the cast aren't mine.**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), OOC, AU, M-Preg, NC-17**

**Cerita ini adalah hasil request from Griffo205. Mianhe saengie jika cerita ini jelek dan tak sesuai keinginanmu pluz update lama pake banget!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Put my defencess out _

_cause I don't wanna falling love _

_if I ever did that I think _

_I'm gonna heart attack_

Iris dark black miliknya mengerjap pelan kala mendengar Heart Attack milik Demi Lovato mengalun indah dari smartphone miliknya pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Tangannya yang mungil diarahkan ke meja nakas disamping ranjang mengambil benda hitam nan tipis dan tanpa melihat nomor atau nama yang tertera di layar, Yesung menjawab panggilan tersebut dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"Chagiya, kenapa lama sekali?"

Yesung kaget saat orang diseberang line memanggilnya chagiya. Siapa yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Nuguseyo?"

"Astaga, kau lupa pada namjachingumu sendiri? Ini aku Jung Kyuhyun namjachingumu yang tampan se-Korea Selatan."

"Kyuhyun…..? Mwo?" Sontak Yesung bangun dan duduk di ranjang dengan mata yang membulat sempurna rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

"Ne, chagiya."

"mmm…Kyu…. Kau dapat nomorku darimana?"

"Bukan Jung Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak bisa mendapatkan nomormu apalagi kau adalah namjachinguku sekarang."

Blush

Wajah Yesung merah seketika mendengar kata namjachingu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ada apa kau menelpon pagi-pagi?"

"Bersiaplah aku akan menjemputmu 30 menit lagi dan kita ke kampus berbarengan dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Ta..tapi Kyu a..aku…"

"Ingat! Aku tidak menerima penolakan.!

"Ne." Jawab Yesung pasrah

Yesung ingin menolak ajakan Kyuhyun untuk berangkat ke kampus bareng dia berpikir bagaimana nanti tanggapan para fans fanatic Kyuhyun saat mengetahui dia adalah namjachingu Jung Kyuhyun. Dia belum siap untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi nanti.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya kejadian setahun yang lalu saat seorang yeoja cantik bernama Seohyun mahasiswi pindahan dari China yang diakui Kyuhyun sebagai yeojachingunya dikerjai dan diteror habis-habisan oleh Sparkyu (julukan untuk fans Kyuhyun), mulai dari lokernya yang berisi berbagai bangkai hewan seperti tikus, kucing dan ular dengan tulisan dari darah bernada ancaman "Jauhi Kyuhyun atau Kau akan bernasib sama seperti bangkai hewan ini" kira-kira seperti itu tulisannya. Dan puncaknya saat dia hampir mati kedinginan karena dikurung dalam gudang yang dingin nan pengap saat salju turun dengan derasnya. Keadaannya saat ditemukan jauh dari kata baik-baik saja kaki-tangan dan yang diikat, mulut yang disumpal serta pakaian yang robek sana-sini. Dan esok harinya Seohyun hilang bak ditelan bumi.

Hiiii…. Dengan membayangkannya saja tubuh Yesung telah merinding disko apalagi mengalaminya sendiri. Jika Yeoja cantik seperti Seohyun dapat mengalami hal seperti itu apalagi dirinya yang hanya seorang namja nerd dan anti-social.

**_KYUSUNG I DON'T CARE_**

*skip time*

Seperti biasa kehadiran Kyuhyun di SM university akan disambut teriakan histeris para sparkyu. Tapi hari ini bukan hanya teriakan histeris tapi juga teriakan keheranan sarat pertanyaan saat seorang namja yang tak mereka kenali keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan Kyuhyun apalagi kini mereka sedang berjalan memasuki kawasan kampus dengan tangan yang bertautan mesra.

"siapa namja nerd yang disamping Kyuhyun?"

"jangan-jangan dia namjachingu Kyuhyun, lihatlah tangan mereka yang bertautan mesra."

"cih..apa Kyuhyun sudah buta bagaimana mungkin dia memilih namja cupu seperti itu?"

"kita kerjai saja dia biar menjauh dari Kyuhyun seperti yang kita lakukan pada Seohyun".

Jantung Yesung berdegup kencang, bulir-bulir keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori, kakinya lemas seketika saat mendengar percekapan beberapa sparkyu saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun melewati koridor kampus.

Beda dengan Yesung yang ketakutan, ekspresi Kyuhyun menunjukan sebaliknya wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah, tangannya yang bebas terkepal kuat.

"Jika kalian berani berbuat macam-macam pada namjachingu Kyuhyun akan kupastikan kalian bahkan seluruh keluarga kalian hanya tinggal kenangan." Kibum tiba-tiba datang dengan aura hitam pekat penuh intimidasi mengancam para sparkyu yang berniat mengerjai Yesung.

"Ne…sunbaenim." Ucap mereka serempak dan berjalan ketakutan

"Gomawo hyung, kau datang disaat yang tepat." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Ne, cheonma. Dan Annyeong, Yesung-shi naneun Kim Kibum imnida sepupunya Kyuhyun." Kibum memperkenalkan diri pada Yesung sembari memamerkan senyum mautnya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne, annyeong naneun Kim Yesung imnida, bangepsumnida" Balas Yesung sembari menyambut uluran tangan Kibum.

"Sudah, acara perkenalannya." Kyuhyun berkata sinis sambil melepaskan jabat tangan Kibum dan Yesung.

"huh… dasar pencemburu bin posesif." Gerutu Kibum dan berjalan menjauhi pasangan Kyusung

**_KYUSUNG I DON'T CARE_**

Hikss…hikss..hikss…

Dalam kamar yang gelap seorang yeoja cantik menumpahkan segala kesedihan dalam hatinya yang tak mampu dibendung lagi. Perjuangannya selama 20 tahun untuk mendapatkan cinta dari sang suami terasa sia-sia. Keberadannya tak pernah dianggap , siapakah yang pantas dia salahkan? sang suami yang tak mampu melupakan masa lalu atau mertuanya yang memaksa mereka untuk menikah atau dirinya yang dengan bodoh menerima perjodohan tersebut? Entahlah dia sendiri tak mampu menjawabnya.

Hiks…hiks..hiks..

Diluar ruangan yg tertutup rapat itu seorang yeoja manis hanya mampu menatap sendu kea rah pintu seakan pandangnnya menembus hingga kedalam ruangan dan melihat keadaan yeoja yang berstatus sebagai eommanya.

Luna, sang yeoja manis tersebut adalah putri tunggal pasangan Choi Siwon dan Choi Yoona. Dia sangat tahu penyebab eommanya mengurung diri dalam kamar sembari menangis tersedu-sedu. Sejak dulu sang appa tidak pernah mencintai ibunya, hal ini telah diketahuinya sejak dulu semenjak dia sering memergoki appanya sedang menatap selembar foto usang seorang namja manis dengan raut kesedihan dan semenjak Yoona menceritakan sebuah rahasia tentang dirinya yang memiliki seorang kakak hasil hubungan sang appa dengan namja lain.

Tapi yang membuat Luna keheranan adalah sang eomma sama sekali tak menaruh rasa benci atau dendam pada namja manis yang dicintai sang appa. Justru Yoona sangat bersemangat untuk mencari keberadaan sang namja manis yang diketahui bernama Kim Heechul dan anaknya. Luna tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran sang eomma bukankah jika sang appa bertemu dengan namja yang dicintainya maka eommanya akan tersakiti? Entahlah yang pasti sebagai seorang anak Luna akan membantu Yoona untuk menemukan keberadaan Heechul dan anaknya.

**_KYUSUNG I DON'T CARE_**

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri melihat anaknya yang senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di rumah tadi siang sampai malam harinya saat dia memanggil Kyuhyun ke ruang keluarga, senyuman itu tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Ne, gwaenchana eomma."

"Benarkah? Appa eomma perlu memanggil ahli saraf terbaik di Korea Selatan untuk memeriksa keadaanmu? Mungkin beberapa sarafmu telah putus atau sudah kehilangan fungsinya?"

"Yak…. Eomma, maksudnya apa sih? Kyu baik-baik saja! Jika saraf-saraf Kyu telah putus maka Kyu sudah tak bernyawa lagi saat ini."

"Mianhe, eomma hanya bercanda. Salahkan dirimu yang tersenyum tidak jelas sejak pulang tadi hingga sekarang. Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan pada eomma."

"cerita ngga ya? Akhh… mianhe eomma hal ini adalah rahasia Negara yang tidak boleh diketahui orang lain."

"Ya sudahlah. Emmm apa kau masih ingat pada Luna anaknya Yoona ahjumma?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Dia telah kembali dari Amerika dan besok akan datang kesini bersama orang tuanya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan aku?"

"Besok, kau harus ada di rumah tepat jam 1 siang karena kita akan membicarakan perjodohanmu dengan Luna."

"What? Tidak bias eomma, Kyu menolak perjodohan ini."

"Tida ada penolakan, kalian sudah kami jodohkan sejak kecil."

"Tapi eomma Kyu sudah memiliki namjachingu dan Kyu sangat mencintainya. Makanya eomma jika saying sama Kyu dan ingin melihat Kyu bahagia,.,., (jeda sesaat) batalkan perjodohan ini."

"Tidak bias putuskan hubungan kalian perjodohan ini akan tetap dilaksanakan."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menerima perjodohan ini."

"Terserah padamu, tapi jika kau menolak perjodohan ini maka kau akan dihapus dari daftar keluarga Jung." Ancam Yunho yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam melihat pertengkaran ibu dan anak.

"Mwo? Aishhh… terserah kalian" Kesal Kyuhyun seraya menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Yakk… Cho Kyuhyun mau kemana kau?" teriak Jaejoong

"Sudahlah Boo, biarkan saja." Ucap Yunho menenangkan

"Changmin!" Teriak Jaejoong menggelegar yang membuat seorang namja yang tingginya diluar batas normal berlari kea rah ruang keluarga.

"Ne, nyonya. Apa yang ingin aku lakukan padamu?"

"Ikuti Kyuhyun dia pasti ke rumah namjachingunya dan selidiki seluk beluk tentang namja murahan yang telah membuat anakku menjadi pembangkang.

"Ne, nyonya."

**_KYUSUNG I DON'T CARE_**

"Omo.. Kyu apa yang kau lakukan ekh maksudku kenapa kau kesini malam-malam begini heoh?" Pekik Yesung kaget saat mendapati tamu yang telah mengangu tidur nyenyaknya adalah namjachingunya sendiri Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan eomma, jadi bolehkah aku menginap disini malam ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tanpa jawab dari Yesung langsung melesak ke dalam kamar Yesung. Yesung hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat kelakuan seenaknya namja didalam kamarnya sekarang.

Yesung melesak ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Kyuhyun telah terbaring diranjang kecilnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung langsung memposisikan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun dan tidur membelakanginya.

Grep

Tiba-tiba ada lengan kekar yang memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

"Chagiya, saranghae." Bisik atau lebih tepatnya desah Kyuhyun di perpotongan leher Yesung sambil menjilat area belakang telinga Yesung.

"mmmm…Kyu… tidurlah."

"aku tidak bisa tidur chagi, disini terlalu dingin kamu kan tahu aku tidak kuat menahan dingin."

"benarkah? Tapi penghangatnya sudah aku nyalakan?"

"Penghangat itu tidak cukup, aku membutuhkan kehangatan dari tubuhmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sensual dengan lidah yang terus bermain di area sekitar telinga dan leher Yesung.

"Mwo? Tidak bisa aku lelah Kyu. Istirahatlah." Yesung menolak saat mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah. Hanya semalam chagi. Bantu aku untuk menghangatkan tubuhku" Nego Kyuhyun.

Sret

CUP

Dalam sekali hentakan Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Yesung menghadap kepadanya dan memberikan kecupan hangat pada bibir tipis nan seksi milik Yesung.

"Manis, bibir mu benar-benar manis membuat aku ketagihan." Ucap Kyuhyun dan kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dan hangat pada setiap sudut wajah Yesung hingga pandangan kembali tertuju pada bibir merah ranum milik Yesung.

Kyuhyun meraup bibir Yesung, menghisap dan menyesap rasa manis yang ditawarkan. Tubuh sintal Yesung semakin direngkuh dalam dekapan hangatnya, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

"eunghhh…Kyuhh…" desah Yesung disela-sela ciuman mereka dan kesempatan itu dipakai Kyuhyun untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Yesung mengabsen deretan gigi putih dan terakhir mengajak bertarung lidah Yesung.

"eunghh…" suara desahan kenikmatan memenuhi kamar Yesung yang membuat gairah Kyuhyun semakin naik.

Terbuai dalam pertarungan lidah, Yesung memiringkan kepala dengan satu tangan memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan tangan lainnya mendorong kuat tengkuk Kyuhyun agar ciuman mereka makin dalam

Kyuhyun duduk diatas ranjang, membawa tubuh Yesung ikut duduk di atas kedua pahanya. Ia memegang kepala Yesun dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain mengusap pinggang ramping Yesung.

"Kyuuh.." Lagi-lagi Yesung mengeluarkan desahanya..

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke dagu Yesung. Ia menggigitnya lalu beralih ke leher jenjang milik Yesung. Ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma Yesung yang memabukkan, mengecupnya, mencumbunya.

"Kyu-ahh.." Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya, memberi ruang bagi Kyuhyun untuk mencumbunya lebih intensif. Leher Yesung telah penuh dengan _kissmark_ hasil Kyuhyun.

Setelah puas dengan leher Yesung, Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Yesung. Menyesap manisnya bibir Yesung. Menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Yesung.

***NC CUT***

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan saling berbagi kehangatan, menyalurkan rasa nikmat duniawi ciptaan mereka sendiri.

Crot

Crot

Kyuhyun menumpahkan lahar putihnya kedalam hole Yesung bahkan ada yang meluber keluar karena tak tertampung dan Yesung memuntahkan laharnya ditangan Kyuhyun dan mengotori seprai.

"Gomawo baby, CHUP." Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung sekilas dan membetulkan posisi Yesung seraya dia juga memposiikan diri disamping Yesung membawa Yesung kedalam dekapan hangatnya dan menyelimuti tubuh naked mereka berdua.

**T B C **

**Mianhe NC'y saya cut jika ingin baca full version'y silahkan kunjungi wordpress saia yg tertera pada profil saia.**

**Udah berapa bulan saya menelantarkan FF ini? Masih adakah yang mengingatnya? (I Hope)**

**Udah cuap"'y saia lelah mata juga dha 5 watt!**

**Last word**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
